


The Night Comes Down

by StarrySummers04



Series: This Thing, Called Love [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben is a sweetheart, Gwil is smitten, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, he deserves all the cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Ben and Gwil spend some time together whilst Joe and Rami have other things planned, they decide to start watching 'The Pacific' and see what their friends were like all those years ago. Certain things lead to another and before they know it, getting together to watch the show has become 'date night'.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Series: This Thing, Called Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765591
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Night Comes Down

(4th September 2017)

Ben and Gwil had met up at Ben’s flat for a movie night. Usually, Rami and Joe would be here as well but Joe wanted to call his parents in New York and Rami was spending some extra time with their movement coach, Polly. He wanted everything to be perfect. That left Ben and Gwil. “What should we watch tonight?” Gwil asked.

“I’d been thinking maybe we could watch ‘The Pacific’ since Joe and Rami won’t shut up about it.” Ben suggested.

“I like that idea.” Gwil smiled.

“There are 10 episodes at an hour each, so 2 episodes a night for 5 days?” Ben added.

“Sounds good to me.” Gwil agreed, he enjoyed spending time alone with Ben. He would never admit it to anyone else but he’d started crushing on the blonde and was always eager to spend more time with him.

“I’ll just nip for a cigarette if you don’t mind getting the popcorn. I’ve bought it online so I can play it through the TV.” Ben said, opening the doors to the balcony and stepping out, leaving the door slightly open. Gwil got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen to get the popcorn, grabbing them both another beer and setting them down on the coffee table. Ben came back in after a few minutes and sat himself down beside Gwil, grabbing his beer and taking a swig. Gwil handed the remote to Ben who loaded ‘The Pacific’ and the pair settled down. All of the boys were quite touchy feely so it wasn’t odd that Ben made himself comfortable by draping his legs across Gwil’s lap. The Welshman reciprocated by placing a hand just above Ben’s knee. As the episode progressed, Ben and Gwil got closer to each other, Ben allowing Gwil to wrap his other arm around the blonde’s shoulder. They watched the show with rapt attention, even though Joe barely appeared in the first episode. When that one had finished, Ben paused the TV and got up to go to the bathroom and grab another beer for each of them. Ben sat back down, half on Gwil’s lap but still able to curl up under the taller man’s arm. Ben started part two and it wasn’t long before the blonde could feel tears making their way down his face. It was a difficult show to stomach at parts, especially when the men lose one of their own. Ben knew this was going to happen, knew that he was watching a show about war, that not everyone survived. Gwil wrapped both of his arms around Ben and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. When the episode is over, Ben buries his face in Gwil’s shoulder and cries. “Sorry.” Ben apologised, when he had stopped crying.

“It’s okay.” Gwil assured. “It wasn’t easy to watch.”

“I’m going to get worse the further into the show we get.” Ben warned.

“I think I can handle it.” Gwil smiled, squeezing Ben’s knee.

“Same time tomorrow?” Ben checked.

“If Rami and Joe don’t want to do anything then yes, if not then we’ll make arrangements for another day, I promise.” Gwil said. Ben walked Gwil to the door and pulled him into another hug before he left.

“Thank you.” Ben whispered, pressing a kiss to the Welshman’s cheek.

* * *

(5th September 2017)

Ben and Gwil reconvened the next night, Joe and Rami had their own plans so they picked up from where they left off, curling up on the sofa with popcorn and beer. Things changed though, when the people on the screen started getting hot and heavy. Ben couldn’t help but fidget, he was slightly uncomfortable at the fact he was watching a sex scene with Gwil right beside him. Ben had been attracted to the tall Welshman since they’d met and couldn’t help but hope that maybe Gwil felt the same. Gwil was also feeling a tightness in his trousers at the scene in front of them, and he gently trailed a hand from Ben’s knee to his inner thigh, using this to give him confidence to make a move. Ben let out a breathy gasp, turning to face Gwil. They both leaned forwards and were soon kissing heatedly. When Ben let out a louder moan, Gwil pulled away and wrapped his arms around Ben again, continuing to watch as things went south between the couple and he headed back to war. They didn’t get up in between episodes this time and carried on, the episode opening on Joe’s character, things not going well in marine training for him, before shifting to everyone else. Ben ended up in tears again at the trouble the boys are facing, especially the one who kills himself. Gwil ends up pausing the TV and pulling Ben into his arms, getting the blonde to straddle him to hold him tighter. Gwil presses kisses to his hair, forehead and nose until the blonde calms down, smiling shyly. When Ben had calmed down enough, they watched the rest of the episode, tears fall again by the end. Ben felt as though he was too emotional but Gwil loved that the man wore his heart on his sleeve. When Gwil left that night, he pulled the blonde into a bruising kiss, pulling away and pressing another, more gentle. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gwil whispered. Ben closed the door behind Gwil and leaned against it, sighing heavily.

* * *

(11th September 2017)

It took nearly a week for Ben and Gwil to find the time to get together and continue watching ‘The Pacific’ as Joe and Rami had been wanting to spend time together, as well as the other friends they had that were being neglected in favour of the BoRhap boys. Ben had been quite antsy whilst waiting to see Gwil alone again. After what had happened last time, they’d never talked about it, although Gwil had cornered him on set the other day when no one else was there and kissed him hard. Finally, though, they found the time. Everything seemed different now though, they sat together, Ben curled against Gwil’s side with one of Gwil’s arms around his shoulder, the other laying in his lap, their fingers intertwined. This episode was much more interesting to them as this was where Joe appeared more as his character’s story truly began. They were also introduced to Rami’s character and couldn’t believe how neither of them looked as though they’d really changed, despite it being 7 years later. Ben tears up again when Joe’s character gets his first proper taste of war but with Gwil’s thumb gently stroking the back of his hand, it doesn’t take long for him to calm down. Half way through the episode, it turns to the story line of a different character and their attention wanes slightly, moving from the screen to each other as their lips found each other again. Ben moved to straddle Gwil’s lap, keeping their lips joined. Gwil moved his hands to cup Ben’s ass, pressing the blonde closer against his body. They sprung apart when the episode ended and the credits began for the next episode. Again, they watched for the first part of the episode as it featured Joe and Rami but ended up devouring each other’s mouths whenever anyone else was on screen. “What are we doing, Gwil?” Ben whispered into the Welshman’s mouth.

“I want to date you, if you’ll let me.” Gwil replied. Ben pulled him into another hard kiss. They were both regretful that night when they parted ways, not wanting to separate.

* * *

(16th September 2017)

“Is this a date then?” Ben asked when Gwil came over for parts seven and eight of ‘The Pacific’, the Welshman had greeted him at the door by pulling him in for another kiss.

“Do you want it to be?” Gwil countered.

“Yes.”

“Then it’s a date.” Gwil smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Ben’s lips. 

There was no funny business whilst watching part seven, the whole thing featured Joe and Rami’s characters, there were a couple of funny moments, but it once again saw Ben in tears. They could both see how and why Joe and Rami had become close whilst filming this, it was intense and their characters spent a lot of time together. Part eight only briefly featured Joe and Rami, but it kept their attention, until characters started getting physical again, reminding Ben and Gwil of what had happened last time. Gwil’s hand once again found it’s way to Ben’s inner thigh, but the blonde pushed him away when things turned and he was once again crying at what was happening on screen. “It’s okay, angel.” Gwil comforted, wrapping an arm loosely around Ben.

“It was so hard for them.” Ben sobbed.

“I know.” Gwil soothed.

“I’m sorry, I’m such a wreck.” Ben sniffled.

“It’s one of your many endearing qualities.” Gwil disagreed.

“You like how emotional I am?”

“It’s part of who you are, and I like everything about you.” Gwil confessed. Ben wiped his eyes and surged forwards to press his lips to Gwil’s, Gwil eagerly accepted the kiss, and pulled Ben into his lap, hands clutching Ben’s ass.

“Bedroom.” Ben instructed. Gwil stood up, still holding Ben, and carried the blonde through to his bedroom.

* * *

(17th September 2017)

They had the day off from filming, which Ben was very grateful for as he couldn’t sit down without wincing. “I’m sorry, I was too rough, wasn’t I?” Gwil frowned.

“I loved it, you were perfect.” Ben smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Gwil’s lips as he got up to grab some breakfast to go with his coffee. “Do you want some coffee?” Ben asked, offering his cup to Gwil. The Welshman smiled and took a couple of sips. He put the cup down and placed his hands on Ben’s bare hips, pressing kisses to the back of the blonde’s neck. Ben shivered at the sensation. After breakfast, they sat back down to finish watching ‘The Pacific’. Part nine focused entirely on Joe, and they were both blown away by his performance. Rami was incredible, too, obviously. You didn’t get a role like Freddie Mercury by being mediocre. This episode had Gwil in tears as well as Ben, the pair clinging to each other in comfort. It was funny watching this and seeing other actors that they recognised from various things. Part ten also kept their attention, following the characters from when the war ended, and what happened to them after that. There were some more funny moments, made lighter by the fact the war was over and Ben felt more able to laugh about them in this episode. He once again broke down in tears when the girl visited the parents of her dead husband, Gwil just held him tighter at that moment. Thankfully, it moved back onto Joe, allowing Ben’s tears to stop as he reunited with his friend. They were both in tears again by the end, heads pressed together and they wiped each other’s tears away.

“What are we going to watch now that we’ve finished this?” Gwil asked, jokingly.

“Anything.” Ben replied, joining their lips in a kiss.

“Or maybe I could take you out on a proper date?” Gwil suggested.

“Well, you already know you don’t need to take me out to get sex.” Ben laughed.

“I didn’t expect you to put out on the first date.” Gwil commented.

“I never have before.” Ben admitted.

“Really?”

“It’s just you. There’s something about you, Gwilym Lee.” Ben smirked. Gwil dragged the blonde back to the bedroom.


End file.
